


Chapter 7: Just a Wild Ghost Chase

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [7]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Ghosts, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, I was on an uploading spree today. Actually, other than my latest Persona chapter and this one over here, the rest of today's uploads are over a year old. But still, new chapter after like a whole year! Yay! Yeah, not as good as I wanted, but what can I say? Headache+me wanting to finish this+not writing anything for months= not the best thing I ever wrote. But you know what, it's good enough! So, cliffhanger ending, new character, and coming soon, longer chapters with interesting things in them! But not today! Today, you only get this!</p><p>Either way, if you've read my little fanfic up till now, please do tell me what you think of it, how you think I could make it better, what I should improve when it comes to my writing, because I obviously have loads of room to improve, and other stuff if you want. If you're interested, you can check out my other stories as well, they will also be updated soon. I'll do my best, okay? Okay!</p><p>Alright, that's enough! Have fun guys, eat healthy! And drink water! It's great for you. Okay, bye!</p></blockquote>





	Chapter 7: Just a Wild Ghost Chase

The ticking of the clock kept echoing through the room as I laid nervously on my bed. It was already 11:25. She's late. Asakura ...is late. I'm sure that can't be a good sign. Who knows what she's doing?! Looting a sweets shop? Terrorizing the local bakery?Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised.

Luckily, before other frighteningly possible scenarios played out in my head, someone knocked at my door.

"Hey there! Anybody home?!" Asakura shouted, as if hoping to wake up the entire dorm. Well, at least she knocked on the door instead of axing it down. That's an improvement...

"Yeah, I'm here..." I opened the door. "No need to wake up the entire school. I'm pretty sure Kenji is literally digging himself a hole to hide in out of fear."

"Meh, why so serious? You should be grateful I forgot to bring my axe over! Otherwise you'd be needing a new door by now!"

Note to self, tell the principal I might need a new door soon. And a few years of therapy. Let's just hope she leaves out the "Here's Johnny!" jokes.

"By the way, where were you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Welp, I needed time to collect all the stuff we need!" she pointed at the sack in her hand. "We got all we need right here! Flashlights, walkie-talkies, snacks, a crowbar..."

"Hmm, I see... Wait, what was that last one?" My current thoughts worry me... "Um, why exactly do you need a crowbar, may I ask?"

"Oh, y'know... Loosen doors, break windows, knock anybody we might meet unconscious..."

"...Care to repeat that last bit?" I'm hoping I'll get a nice cellmate.

"Don't worry, I was just joking! We won't hurt anyone ...if things go well! Alright, let's go! It's Ghost Hunt Time!"

And, well, I guess I don't really need to tell you that I was once again dragged out my room and into the night.

Ah, my life. It is troubling.

* * *

I was a little nervous while breaking into the school, I must admit, though not nearly as much as last time. Guess you really can get used to everything, if you do it enough times. Let's just hope this isn't the start of my possible criminal career.

After successfully infiltrating the school, Asakura held a short mission briefing, trying to explain to me what we came here for. Technically, all we need to do is walk around at random and see if we find any ghosts. Yeah, I kinda already knew that much though.

"Um, hey, Asakura?"

"It's Commander Asakura! Here, take these!" she whispered loudly while she handed me a flashlight and a walkie-talkie. "Report back if you find anything! And be careful not to get spotted! It's possible that there are teachers or others walking around! I repeat, do not get spotted!"

And with that, she ran off into the darkness. Hope she knows what she's doing.

Yeah, I don't think so either.

* * *

Well, I must admit, this is...pretty exciting. I mean, it's obvious that there isn't anything here, but just walking around in a slightly eerie place in complete darkness with only a flashlight with you really lets your imagination flow. Guess I kinda understand why people like scary games. But I wonder, how long do I have to keep on searching? It's already 1 AM. We, or at least I, have school tomorrow. I need my sleep. Plus, my feet are getting tired from walking around so much. Hmm, maybe I'll take a trip to my classroom, sit and rest a little. Luckily, I'm on the right floor. Maybe I can even take a quick nap at my desk. In the end, even if I fall asleep and Asakura leaves me, I'm in my school uniform, so I can always just say I came extra early. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

* * *

I reached the classroom without any trouble. I can see a little light coming from the room, but I'm pretty sure it's just the moonlight. I mean, there's no way anybody would be in there, right? Right.

As I opened the door, I was able to prove my point. No lights, just the moon. No people. It's completely empty. I closed the door behind me and started stepping towards my desk, but...

"Wait, is that...?" I whispered as I saw a possible figure at the darkest corner of the room.

No way! Someone's here! Great, I knew this was a bad idea! I should've known better than to let some random crazy girl I met only a few days back drag me into school at night! I mean, what was I thinking?! This isn't some kind of love comedy! This is real life! And I screwed up big time!

"Um...Hello?" the voice of a young girl called out to me from the shadows.

"Uh...Hi?" I really don't know what to say! Wait, that voice seems to be that of a young girls! Which means, she most likely is a student and not a teacher! I may still be able to talk my way out of trouble! "Sorry for intruding, I didn't know there was anyone in here. Um, what exactly are you doing here?" Okay, yeah, let's see her reason. Maybe it's worse than mine. Probably not.

"I... I don't really know. I...I've always been here, for as long as I can remember. I...don't really know why..." she responded.

Okay, not the response I was expecting. And what she said creeps me out a little.

"Uh... I see. Uh, what's your name?" There. Simple question. Let's hope it comes with a non-cryptic response.

"My name..." she stepped out of the shadows into the moonlit room. "Uh, my name is Mizuki. And, well, I'm, uh...I'm a g-ghost..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Come again?"

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I was on an uploading spree today. Actually, other than my latest Persona chapter and this one over here, the rest of today's uploads are over a year old. But still, new chapter after like a whole year! Yay! Yeah, not as good as I wanted, but what can I say? Headache+me wanting to finish this+not writing anything for months= not the best thing I ever wrote. But you know what, it's good enough! So, cliffhanger ending, new character, and coming soon, longer chapters with interesting things in them! But not today! Today, you only get this!
> 
> Either way, if you've read my little fanfic up till now, please do tell me what you think of it, how you think I could make it better, what I should improve when it comes to my writing, because I obviously have loads of room to improve, and other stuff if you want. If you're interested, you can check out my other stories as well, they will also be updated soon. I'll do my best, okay? Okay!
> 
> Alright, that's enough! Have fun guys, eat healthy! And drink water! It's great for you. Okay, bye!


End file.
